


Bleeding Orgasm #2

by winkwonk



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Snow get drunk together. For Chardmonster's prompt: "Two people who normally don't get along get drunk together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Orgasm #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChardMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChardMonster/gifts).



"It's called a Bleeding Orgasm #2." says President Snow, handing me the shotglass. I am skeptical. I hold it and give him this really fucking skeptical glare, but he just smiles smarmily at me. "Go on. You have to hold the absinthe shot for 30 seconds, and then drink the rest through a straw."

"How convenient," I say, "that this drink is usually enjoyed at private social events. What's the matter, PSnow? Afraid to poison me on camera?"

"Katniss, if I was going to poison you, I would have done it hours ago when we were sipping cosmos by the pool."

He has a point.

I tilt back my head and take the shot, holding the absinthe in my mouth for at least 30 seconds. Strong stuff, absinthe. Just breathing in the fumes makes my head spin.

He's watching me. Now he's holding something up. It seems to be a slim stick, made of paper and containing tobacco.

"The Bleeding Orgasm #2," he says, "is often enjoyed with a cigarette."

I try not to think about the people who died harvesting that tobacco. The absinthe helps. I put my lips around the cigarette and he lights it, like he's trying to be some classy 1920s playboy detective. Logically, I know it's not cool. But for some reason, it seems like it is totally cool.

"How is it?" he asks, when I take a sip of the drink.

I nod, approvingly--but reluctantly so. "Neither too warm, nor too cold."

He _is_ poisoning me, I realize, as I take a long drag of my cigarette, watching him as he watches me over the top of his martini glass. He's just doing it slowly. Gradually. Over time. I'm so drunk I can't stop thinking of different ways to say the same exact thing.

And I am so, so, _so_  totally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the joke explained: http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink10347.html


End file.
